Forum:Lily Rose, Spenser and Sydney Jackson
Name: Lily Rose, Spenser and Sydney Jackson Lily Rose6.jpg|Lily Rose Lily Rose5.jpg|Lily Rose Lily Rose4.jpg|Lily Rose Lily Rose3.jpg|Lily Rose Lily Rose2.jpg|Lily Rose Lily Rose1.jpg|Lily Rose Spenser6.jpg|Spenser Spenser5.png|Spenser Spenser4.png|Spenser Spenser3.png|Spenser Spenser2.png|Spenser Spenser1.jpg|Spenser Sydney6.jpg|Sydney Sydney5.jpg|Sydney Sydney4.jpg|Sydney Sydney3.jpg|Sydney Sydney2.jpg|Sydney Sydney1.jpg|Sydney Gender: Female and Male God Parent: Nehkbet, Sehkmet, Anuket or Bast (Me nor my sister can decide on three and you can just pick one, it isn't an order) Mortal Parent: Tyson Jackson Appearance: Check there Pictures Personality: '''Lily: '''Lily is a really shy girl who hates to be out in public. She likes to be around her brother and sister. Lily has been an angry girl ever since her father died. She has mode swings all the time so, apart from angry, it's hard to know how she feels. '''Spenser: '''Spenser is a out going boy. He loves his family and would do anything to keep them safe. Spenser loves his sisters Lily Rose and Sydney no matter what. He enjoys it when he is with his sisters. Spenser has a lot of courages and is very atheltic. '''Sydney: '''Sydney is a out going girl. She loves her family and would do anything to keep them safe. Sydney loves her brother and sister. She is clam when she knows that her family is safe. Sydney always has mode swings so it's hard to know how she feels History: Tyson met the goddess at a wedding, where he was the best men and the goddess was a bride maid. The two fell in love and after the wedding the two went out for dinner. Later they went to Tyson and stayed together for 2 weeks. On the last night the goddess left a note saying "Hello Tyson, when you read this I'll be gone. Read this, you see I'm not Kate (Fake name), I'm (Name of the goddess). I know it might seen hard to belive but it's the truth. I need to go, bye". Tyson moved on with his life, he started to forget the night until the next year. It had been nine months since he'd the goddess, he heard a knock on his door and opened it. He saw three babies, one boy and two girls with a note. The note said "Hi Tyson, it's me (Goddess name). Here you are, the three children are yours." Tyson chose to raise all three of the kids. Spenser, Lily Rose and Sydney loved their dad and helped him out around the house. They never asked him about their mum because Tyson told them that she was very sick when she gave birth to the three and that she died at Spenser's birth (The youngest of the three). The triplets belived him and just chose to accept it. They went to a public school and liked it there. The three sticked together and helped each other out when they need to. When the triplets were elven there was an attack at their house. Tyson was killed but he manged to say that the three are demigods but nothing on who there mother is. Sydney got angry at the monster and (Thanks to her helping her brother with baseball) grabed her brothers bat and hit the monster right in the eye. Then the three did something normal, they ran very fast out of their house. The three then knew that they are now on the run and did just that. When it had been a year since the attack the same monster that attack their house and killed their father came back to finish the job. Luckly whiel on the run the three got weapons. Spenser got a sword, Sydney got a bow and arrows and Lily Rose had throwing knifes. Together they killed the monster and found a entrance to a camp. They entered it and Lily Rose saw that it was called Camp Pyramid. Weapons: Spenser has a sword, Sydney has a bow and arrows and Lily Rose has throwing knifes. Please Note: Spenser and Lily Rose will be Rockgirl's and Sydney will be Poptropica's. ---- Just get rid of the wip and you are good. ---- Finished WIP Have a heart that never hardens, and a temper that never tires, and a touch that never hurts (talk) 20:43, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Approve As Children of BastI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 20:55, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ----